Cécile Croomy (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
| last = | creator = CLAMP | voice = Kikuko Inoue (Japanese) Deborah Sale Butler (English) | other = See Holy Britannian Empire |status = Alive}}Cécile Croomy (セシルクルーミー, Seshiru Kurūmī), 24 years old (25 at R2), is one of the Lancelot's developers and Lloyd's assistant and Dante’s business partner (soon to be husband in the end of R2). Appearance Cecile has purple hair and usually wears the same uniform as Suzaku Kururugi. Personality Cécile is a kind, compassionate and slightly shy person, she respects her superiors but doubts them when their intentions are misguided as shown numerous times when Lloyd pushes Suzaku to use the Lancelot to its fullest output. But she is not weak-willed and would do anything to protect her friends as shown when she speaks out against many people when they threaten Suzaku and Lloyd. Character Outline She is a capable scientist in her own right, having designed the Energy Wing system used on the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements-Type and the Lancelot Albion. Cécile is a kind-hearted woman and a good friend to Suzaku Kururugi, often helping him with homework. She also acts as Lloyd's conscience, not hesitating to scold him or physically punish him for his unintentionally rude remarks and Dante Octaves Monaco’s business partner where she helps him program the Knightmare Frame, Kassius and in the end shared a sweet and happy life with him, which is seen when they playfully flirt with one another. Cécile is a capable Knightmare Frame pilot, managing to single-handedly hold the entire contingent of Black Knights sent to occupy Ashford Academy during the Black Rebellion at bay using a customized Sutherland modified with equipment from the Lancelot and the new Knightmare program implemented by Dante. Prior to joining Lloyd in the military, she studied at the Imperial Colchester Institute. A recurring joke is that Cécile is a bad cook, which no one has the heart to tell her: her recipes include onigiri mixed with blueberry jam and sandwiches made with ginger, sugar, and wasabi. Character History First Season Cécile makes her first appearance alongside Lloyd giving her opinion on what the Britannian military is doing in the Shinjuku Ghetto. After Suzaku awakens, she helps him get prepped for his first time piloting the Lancelot, even managing to help Dante on the system analysis for the creation of the Knightmare Frame, Kassius that was soon given to Kenjie Monaco. Cécile later appears at Ashford Academy looking for Suzaku. She asks if it's all right to take Suzaku with her since he was with both Nunnally and Lelouch, even having the request of having Kanji in the mix for being one of Lelouch and Nunnally's close friends. Afterward, she, Lloyd, Kanji and Suzaku are at the Britannian Prison where Lloyd must sign papers since Cornelia changed Tohdoh's executioner to Suzaku. When Ashford Academy had their School Festival, Cécile is seen playing a game similar to whack a mole but with actual students to hit. Strangely, she only hits one of the five students for the whole entire game. The members with her deduce that the student is similar to the appearance of that of Lloyd and that is the reason why she only goes after that student, until she managed to hit the student with a giant wack making her fall from the force where Dante managed to catch her, which ultimately started the development of their relationship. After then, Princess Euphemia loses her cover and Cécile is able to help by slowing down the media and crowd. During the Black Rebellion, she appears with Lloyd and Dante, who was willing to help Cécile in her customized version of the Sutherland to help Suzaku by destroying the Gefjun Disturber which was disabling the Lancelot. After Suzaku leaves to go after Zero, Cécile stays to help ward off the Black Knights in Ashford Academy, until Dante soon appeared and helped her with the prototype of the Kassius when she was getting outnumbered. However, during the fight Nina appears with a Ganymede that is outfitted with a prototype nuclear reactor capable of easily taking out the Tokyo Settlement. But, it fails, allowing Cécile time to disable it. Second Season Following Lelouch's ascension to the throne, she follows Lloyd, Suzaku and Kanji and willingly accepts Lelouch as the new emperor. She works with Lloyd, Dante and Nina to create a countermeasure to F.L.E.I.J.A. and proceeds to assist Sayoko during the rescue of the hostages on board the Avalon under Lelouch's order. She is later seen incarcerated with Rakshata, Nina and Sayako, and with Lloyd and other males in the neighboring cell who were on board the Avalon during Lelouch's battle with Schneizel, having a conversation about moving into the future. She is also aware of Suzaku, Kanji and Lelouch's plan, the Zero requiem. She, Dante and Lloyd are last seen in Ohgi and Villetta’s Wedding Relationships Suzaku Kururugi Although not stated explicitly in the Anime, Cécile does indeed have strong feelings for Suzaku. Despite the age gap, Cécile confides to C.C. that she loves Suzaku in Turn 22.05 of the R2 Picture Dramas, mentioning that this is true "if we go by the definition of love." Lloyd Asplund She works with Lloyd, although she ranks below him. While Lloyd admits to Nina that he lacks empathy, Cécile seems to be a counter to that, being kinder and more considerate of people and understands Lloyds views of people, determining he has no interest in women while he was engaged to Milly. She also pilots Knightmare Frames that Lloyd has developed, although she is mostly on the ground. Dante Octaves Monaco Her relationship with Dante started only as a co-worker due to him being next to Lloyd on creating the new generation of Knightmare Frames. She thought of him as a very intelligent engineer where his creations were considered as one of the Military's next-generation firearms. Their relationship kick-start at the school festival where the two managed to spend time together in a way they’re having fun. Soon, this relationship of theirs began to develop more behind the scenes until in the end of R2 where the two are seen to be currently engaged and are soon to be married. Appearances in Other Media In the spinoff Suzaku of the Counterattack her character is replaced by Mariel Labie. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters